onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Raid Suit
__TOC__ Clone Soldiers What indication is there that the clone soldier wear raid suits? All the identified raid suits are equipped with gauntlets and hover boots, both of which are absent in the case of the germa soldiers. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:01, June 16, 2017 (UTC) I doubt they are even raid suits, given that they aren't even bullet proved so they are obviously not "armors" like Perospero claimed the commanders' are. They did not shown to enhance the wearer abilities, and we do not know if they came in canisters. Where was it stated that the soldiers wear them anyway? Rhavkin (talk) 07:31, June 27, 2017 (UTC) I agree they don't seem to be anything special, we should just say they were similar uniform or at least suit without any particular feature. Done. Rhavkin (talk) 12:13, June 27, 2017 (UTC) One Piece Magazine confirms they are in fact Raid Suits, just simpler versions. 12:57, January 19, 2018 (UTC) The you have to restore the information on the page and add the proper reference. Yonji The article quote this page for yonji "special ability", but what's so special about it? It seems a normal punch to me. Actually, instead, I though yonji had some kind of jet-propeller behind the elbow, but I can't find the chapter anymore... am I confusing it with something else? Otherwise it doesn't seem yonji has shown yet any special ability of his raid suit. First of all, Gedatsu used a jet dial on his elbow to enhance his punch. And as for the Yonji part, maybe the referenced page is wrong because of fanart or double pages. Rhavkin (talk) 11:43, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Upon further reading, I indeed did not find any other page in which Yonji is firing anything from anywhere. However, in pages 12-13 in Chapter 864, you can clearly see the big guy's shoulders, and when comparing it to the referenced page I am left to wonder, where did that puff of smoke came from? Rhavkin (talk) 12:13, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Could it just be a simple impact? It's not an usual effect after all. We can't say more than we know. Let's just keep it at an impact effect and ommit the sentence. 11:47, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Names and Epithets Seeing as Law indicate the suits are numbered and named, I think it's safe to assume that the Vinsmokes epithets (Sparking Red, etc.) are infect not epithets, but the suit's names. I checked Yonji introbox and the name appears in brackets, not quotation marks like epithets. Same apply to all Vinsmoke children, with Judge being the only who was said to "earn the name "Garuda"". This changes would apply to all their infoboxes as well, but I think this is the best place to have this discussion. Rhavkin (talk) 09:28, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Just like the Green Ranger and White Ranger, aren't these epithets in reality their designations? -- 12:35, February 1, 2019 (UTC) It's the Germa commanders in the comic that are numbered and named, not their suits. 13:24, February 1, 2019 (UTC) I'm guessing that you are basing that on Law's explanation of the suit's power, and he indeed talked about the comic, but when Sanji transformed, he said that was the name of the suit. While all I can base this on is the translations, it seems a bit weird that the same ministration would be made by different translators, so he probably stated the name of the suit, and explained the power of the comic character. Rhavkin (talk) 13:38, February 1, 2019 (UTC) He did not say it was the name of the suit. Sanji with the suit just looks like the character. A few pages later he explains that "One of their members was Steath Black". 13:46, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Page 4: *"Why is he wearing... THAT suit!? It's without a doubt... Germa 66's No. 3 Stealth Black!!!" (Jaiminisbox) *"Why does he... have that suit?! That is definitely... number 3 of the Army of Evil, The Germa 66! Stealth Black!" (Mangastream) Page 7 *"It was written in the newspapers i used to read... There was a comic strip called "The Warrior of the sea: Sora". The evil army, Germa 66, were the antagonists in it. One of their members was "Stealth Black"... A troublesome man who was able to disappear at will!!!" (Jaiminisbox) *"The papers said all about this. The comic strip "Sora, Warrior of the seas" and his enemies, the Army of Evil, the Germa 66! Their member Stealth black can hide his own Form! A very troublesome Foe!" (Mangastream) Rhavkin (talk) 13:58, February 1, 2019 (UTC) I think Sanji saying "Don't call me that" settles this issue, no? • Seelentau 愛 議 14:19, February 1, 2019 (UTC) No, especially that Law wasn't around at Whole Cake. We never saw anyone refer to any of the Vinsmokes by those names, the names didn't appear as epithet usually appear, and this is the first time the origin of any of the names was somewhat revealed. Also, it's more likely that Judge made his children with the tech he had, and not tech for his enhanced children. Rhavkin (talk) 15:21, February 1, 2019 (UTC) We can wait until Monday to check the official translation but as Kage pointed out it looks clear enough that Law is talking about the character not about the suit. It'd be dumb to name a character because of the suit. Pau D. Seven (talk) 16:03, February 1, 2019 (UTC) He said "that suit", and only started to talk about the comic and character after Sanji yelled at him. Rhavkin (talk) 16:51, February 1, 2019 (UTC) ...why would Sanji be offended if Law called the suit "Stealth Black" and not Sanji himself? • Seelentau 愛 議 19:53, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Because he called him "Number 3 of the of the Army of Evil, The Germa 66!" Rhavkin (talk) 19:56, February 1, 2019 (UTC) No, he called him "Number 3 of the Army of Evil, the Germa 66, Stealth Black". Don't leave out part of what he said just because it doesn't suit your argument. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:01, February 1, 2019 (UTC) I don't think "Poison Pink", "Sparking Red", "Stealth Black" etc. are the names of the suits. They are monikers for the people who wear them. That's why in the Vinsmoke children's articles they're introduced as "Vinsmoke X, also known as 'Power Color'". We might have been liberally using those names to refer to the powersets before, but that should be changed, given what Law said in this chapter. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:04, February 1, 2019 (UTC) #Law was talking about the suit, and it's name. #Sanji was surprised by his knowledge, and demand Law would stop calling him that. Maybe he misunderstood what Law meant, or maybe he didn't to use the Germa name, or whatever. #Law explained that the knowledge came from the comic, and explained the power of the character. Here is the main issue: can anyone find a source that say the names are epithet? They are never refer to by that name by anyone, and are only identify by them in the manga A. while wearing the suits, and B. by manga text. And if those aren't epithet, and as indicated by Law each suit has a unique name, what else could they be other then the suits names? Rhavkin (talk) 20:24, February 1, 2019 (UTC) The first of your points is literally what this discussion is about. You're basically using the point of contention as proof that the point of contention is correct. Other than that, all I see are maybes. Maybe he misunderstood, maybe he isn't used to the name. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:29, February 1, 2019 (UTC) The fact that I don't have all the answers doesn't mean I'm wrong. The question remain: Can anyone find a source that say the names are epithet? If not, then saying they are is just as speculative. Rhavkin (talk) 20:33, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Those are clearly epithets of people who wear the suits. SeaTerror (talk) 21:00, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Clear how? Rhavkin (talk) 21:01, February 1, 2019 (UTC) 826: "I am Poison Pink!!" - Reiju The name applies to both the suit and the wearer. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 21:26, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Aren't the comic character's names based on the real life Germa as well? • Seelentau 愛 議 21:51, February 1, 2019 (UTC) ^So far we can't confirm much, Stealth Black is the first confirmed character aside from Sora. Anyway, Rhavkin is the only one pushing for her interpretation, everyone else is in consensus so this discussion is resolved. 22:14, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Nesha, I checked your reference and the literal translation is "Of course, I am a Poison Pink", indicating there are others poison pinks. Kaga, as someone who tried to close a discussion early, let me tell you what I was told "That's not how this works, You need to give other users time to comment" beside, this will only be close with the official translation to see who said what to who and about what. Rhavkin (talk) 22:22, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Yes, he can close it since it's 1 vs 8, and you have no solid evidence to support your speculation. Pau D. Seven (talk) 22:27, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Talk pages are not supposed to go on for long periods of time, especially when several people have commented and there is a clear majority. Being that this is topic is notable and will attract high traffic given its recency, letting the discussion stall without making the changes that should be made is particularly harmful. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:46, February 2, 2019 (UTC)